The Enemy From the East
by StarlightDragon1636
Summary: A threat from the far east threatens the peace of Mossflower country. How will Redwall prevail against it's might?
1. Chapter 1

The Enemy from the East. Official material belongs to Brian Jacques.

It was the start of summer in Mossflower country. The flowers were blooming, revealing the beauty they had kept hidden for many days. The leaves once again crowned the trees, giving the forest its glorious green roof again. In Redwall Abbey, it was much the same. The young ones, called dibbuns, were playing on the grounds, paddling in the pond under the watchful eyes of the otter crew, and generally enjoying life. Abbot Radon, a field mouse in his prime, looked out at his abbey from the wall top. At his left was Skipper Dran, chieftain of the Redwall otters. At his other side was the Abby Champion, Tenga the mouse.

"Is it not a wonderful sight friends", said Radon as he smiled at the sight of the dibbuns playing about. "It is indeed Father" responded Tenga as he looked the Abbey. "We're lucky to live here." "We're also lucky to have had a long time of peace" said the deep voiced Skipper. "I thought that your being chosen as the Abbey Champion would be the sign of bad times to come."

"Well it seems you were wrong old friend" said Radon. "But then again you may be right. But the reports from the birds say that there has been no large vermin activity that could pose a threat to us""So what do we do for now Father" asked Tenga as he looked to Radon. The Abbot only shook his head. "We can only hope that Dame Fortune decides to have favor with us this time." With that being said the trio walked down the wall steps to the grounds, to join their friends.

Meanwhile, far to the east, no sounds were to be heard. No birds were singing, no crickets chirping, nothing. This could have been blamed on a deadly predator in the area, but it was worse, much worse. Several vermin walked into a clearing lit by the sun. They wore coats of plate's cuirasses that fell to their knees, made from pieces of iron made into small pieces that overlapped each other, helmets of fallen beast hides and iron and carried short, curved blades. "Do you think we are on the right track" asked the leader, a rat whose helmet was more sloping in the back, more decorative, and had a half face, giving it a fearsome look.

"We should be, Taicho." "You had better be, otherwise we are all in trouble if we give the wrong information to Daimyo Taiza-sama, we're all dead. "Yes Taicho" said the scouting party. With that they all turned back to the east and marched off. In a matter of time, they arrived in a large field. It was dotted with large tents, siege weapons, and cook fires. The scouting party went to the pavilion at the center of camp, which had a proud standard flying from it, a red sun with many rays of light coming from it half risen over a green landscape.

Two guards in similar armor the Taicho but was heavier and armed with fancy looking spears, nodded to them and uncrossed their weapons. The party went inside and looked around. The pavilion was lit by paper lanterns on the ground and hanging from hocks placed in the support poles. In the center of the pavilion was a short dais of wood with cushions on the top. Kneeling on it was a fox. His fur was golden with a black tip to the tail. He wore an odd assortment of cloths including a grey jacket with large shoulder pads and thin straps that fell onto his knees, and a robe called a keikogi. Held in place by a black belt was a curved sword in a sheath. He held a large decorated fan which he had open and was waving it at himself. "Report Saiza" he said in a light rich voice.

Captain Saiza bowed looked up at the Daimyo. "Daimyo-sama, we are approximately ten hours away from the Abbey. We can be their by tomorrow. The Daimyo nodded in approval. "Good, you may leave. Get some food and rest, we will move soon. Send for my Shoguns as well. " The scouting party bowed and left the tent. Soon five creatures came in. They all bowed and took their seats before a table with handle less cups filled with tea and a map of the area around the Abbey that had been placed by kuroko, servants who wore black cloths that obscured their faces and body's.

My generals, Saiza's scouting party reports that we are ten hours away from Redwall Abbey. Let us go over the plan one more time then, move the army westward. The Shoguns all nodded at the idea. "You may begin, Sanzu-san" said the fox turning to an old looking hare with a mustache tied like strings and in a similar but less elaborate uniform. The hare nodded and began. "As you all know thanks to Arawashi-san and his scouts", here he turned to a golden eagle clad in a light cloak, who nodded back at his fellow Shogun, "we know the lay of the land around the Abbey. This is how things will go, first we send a delegation party to see if want to surrender.

If they don't we move to stage two. We surround the Abbey with all our forces and attack", here the Shogun moved several pieces of carved jade into position around the drawn abbey", either we use our siege weapons to bring down the walls or gates to force the defenders to retreat inside the main building." He then moved the figures into the grounds surrounding the Abbey building. "We then get in the main building by any means necessary and slay all inside who resist. After that we make necessary repairs and take over the rest of the area."

"We also know", Sanzu continued,"what we're up against again thanks to Arawashi-san's scouts. We will be fighting mostly mice, moles, voles, maybe shrews of the Guosim tribe, hedgehogs, and otters." One of the Shoguns, a fox also in uniform similar to Taiza's but also less elaborate, snickered. "Well their in for a shock aren't they? Fighting their own kind, that should be fun to see!" The old hare looked shocked at being interrupted when it was his turn to speak. He was about to give a sound lecture when Taiza shut his fan with an audible snap. Sanzu decided it was best for his health to continue. The number of trained fighters is unknown but the populace can obviously defend their home. We have all heard of the attempts to take it by Cluny the Scourge, The Riftgardian Royal Family, Gruntan Kurdley, The Juska Bor, The Marlfox brood, and Ragga Bol. Also powerful armies such as the Doomwytes, The Corpse Makers, the Kingdom Malkaris, The Thousand Eyes who need I remind you were led by Ungatt Trun's brother, Gulo the savage and his best army, Urgan Nagru, and even Sampetra have fallen because Redwall got involved in some way.

The Shoguns looked down at the table as they remembered what had happened. "You forgot three Sanzu-san" said another Shogun, a wild cat with orange fur and black stripes. "Oh? And who are they Tora-san?" "One was Badrang who was killed by the one who aided in founding the Abbey and was its first Champion, Kharanjul who admittedly isn't all that well known., and Riggu Felis" "Also", said the unusually soft voice of Arawashi, "I have heard that five full grown adders were slain due to Redwall involvement. Is anyone familiar with the names Asmodeus Poisonteeth, and Baliss? All present, including the guards inside the tent shook their heads. Arawashi sighed. Very well then, the point is that many a powerful force has failed due to Redwall involvement. We need to be careful."

"We also need to move out" said the Daimyo, "The plan has been gone over and its time to go. Prepare your forces to move out. Sinzai, stay here I need to speak to you privately." As the Shoguns bowed and left the pavilion he added "The rest of you leave too." Without a word the internal guards, a mouse and a rat, along the Kuroko left the pavilion. Taiza sighed wearily and rose from the dais. He approached the other fox whose fur was orange. "Saiza what were you thinking, speaking out of turn like that? That was very disrespectful toward Sanzu." The other fox dropped his head. "Sorry Onii-chan." Taiza smacked the close fan against his paw. "I mean Onii-san." "Some times I wonder why you were chosen here. Then I remember that for all your behavior you are a skilled field commander."

"Is that the only reason why you let me come?" Again the gold fox sighed. "No. it's probably so I could keep my eye on you and if necessary protect you like I promised mother. Hah, we may be of the same species and we may have shared the same mother, but I sometimes find it hard to believe that we aren't related by blood." Sinzai approached his older brother and put a paw on his shoulder. "But don't let that put you down Onii-ch", Taiza frowned, "san." Taiza smiled then. "I won't, Nii-chan." Then his business face was back. "But enough of this. Get your forces ready. We proceed tonight." Sinzai nodded and left. Taiza didn't reprimand him for forgetting to bow to him and looked back at the map. "Redwall", he thought. "This could be the beginning of another grand tail."

So what do you all think? Is there anything I got wrong? Are there any different honorifics I can use? Let me know in the reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Daimyo Taiza sighed wearily. The army had finished its move and was currently camped around the abbey in the woods. Some locals had put up a fight but had been dealt with quickly with no loss of life on his side. Now it was dark but the stars and moon lit the sky with a wondrous light. "The stars are so different here then at home", he thought as he went through his before bed tai chi exercise to relax his muscles. "I can't see any of the constellations that can be seen back home."

As he collapsed into bed he wondered, "It's so hard to believe that so many powerful warlords have fallen because of a simple abbey. Will the same befall us?" His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and loud squawking. Recognizing it as Arawashi he hurriedly threw on a robe and tied the belt with his katana held in place by it. Dashing out of his tent, the gold fox ran to the source of the squawking. He saw that the eagle's enclosure was surrounded by officers and soldiers who, upon seeing their Daimyo running toward them, made a path for him.

Dashing into the enclosure he found the golden eagle stalking about the ground shacking his head worriedly. "Calm yourself Arawashi-san. What's the problem?" The eagle looked up at his superior in surprise. "Lord, I've just remembered two other warlords who fell due to Redwall involvement!" The sense of worry dropped from the fox. "That's why you caused such a row?!" "Forgive me lord, but the ones I remembered were Damug Warfang of the Rapscalion Army, and Gabol the wild."

Taiza's eyes widened. He had forgotten those two, and they were more notable than the other fallen warlords! Subconsciously, Taiza made motions as if beating his shut fan against his paw. When it felt nothing he looked down and saw what he had done. He contented himself with patting the hilt of his katana. "That is indeed troublesome. But we have come and there is no going back. In the morning, it all begins." Having said that he turned and went back to his tent.

Morning rose in Mossflower country with many a bird song. A light mist hovered over the path as Skipper Dran performed his morning patrol of the walls. He was walking over the threshold when he saw an odd sight. Through the mists came the fanciest palanquin he had ever seen. It was made from looked to be oak with gold pounded into places. It carvings of fish, a reptilian creature he couldn't identify, and various birds. It was being carried by four rats that were well groomed and dressed. As the palanquin came to a stop by the gates one of the carriers called up to the walls in a surprisingly mannered voice.

"Hello up there, is any beast about?" "There be, what do you want at Redwall" Dran responded. "My master, Daimyo Taiza wishes to speak with the Abbot or Abbess of this place, the rat called back. "He wishes it to be now." "Well that's too bad because" Skipper began when he heard Radon's voice behind him. "I will meet with this Daimyo provided it's in our gatehouse. And he better not mind two guards being present." The rat turned and spoke with the occupant of the palanquin. Turning back to the wall he spoke, "My master agrees to your conditions." Nodding down to the rat, the Abbot turned to descend the steps to the grounds. "Father are you crazy?! You intend to meet with some vermin out of the blue like that?!" Radon glared at the otter. "You seem to forget our ways of hospitality. The master must have had a long journey and we must offer him food and rink. Besides, if things go bad I'll have you and Tenga guarding me. Speaking of which, go get him would you while I let our guest in."

Scowling the otter nodded and dashed of to obey while the Abbot moved to the gates. Soon he returned with an annoyed Tenga who had been roused from his sleep. "Why did the Abbot let in some vermin from out of the blue like that again?" "His reason was the law of hospitality we're indebted to live by. Besides, Radon isn't stupid. He can take care of himself for a while." Having said that they both entered the gatehouse. Inside they saw the Abbot and a golden fox knelling opposite each other between a small, black table with two handle less cups on it. The fox was garbed in clothes that were defiantly not of Mossflower.

"Ah how nice of you to arrive" said Radon looking up. "This is our guest, Daimyo Taiza but all he's done is introduce himself and pour out what looks like tea." "It is tea Father Abbot-sama. It is green tea, a variety you won't find in this part of the world." "Hang on, what does Sama mean" inquired Tenga. "It is an honorific" explained the fox, "a sign of respect if you will. Although I am above your Abbot in terms of power due to my rank of Daimyo, which literally translated means large private land owner, I have more territory then him. However, I am a guest and as such I will be respectful since he is in charge around here."

While Dran and Tenga blinked at this statement, the abbot inquired about the drinks. "Green Tea eh? Well I hope you'll pardon me if I don't drink any until you've proven it's not poisoned." The fox nodded with a smile on his face. "Very wise. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't asked me to. And I will. Here is your first proof." He took a long sip from the tea. "And here is the second proof." He took the cup from the abbot's side and drank from it as well. "There, not poisoned." Satisfied the abbot took a sip of the tea and made a face. This tea, it has no flavor to it."

Giving a short nod the fox responded, "Admittedly it does take some getting used to. But when you do you learn to love it. But enough of this. Onto the point of my visit." The fox placed his paws into his wide sleeves. "I shall, as is said in this region, cut to the chase. I'm here to ask for surrender." Radon, who had been drinking more of the tea, spat it out in surprise. Fortunately it missed the Daimyo. "What!? Surrender?!" "Yes, by order of the emperor of my homeland, we are to take this abbey and the surrounding area. To do so, he has given me the mightiest army my homeland has ever mustered." "I didn't see any large army out there and even if I had we wouldn't surrender to a pack of filthy vermin" shouted Dran. Taiza smiled at the response. "I had a feeling it would be like this. That's why I prepared this." From his wide sleeves he drew an arrow which he passed to Radon. It was made from some material the abbot couldn't identify, the flights were made from what looked to be eagle feathers, and the head was a type of rock with holes cut in various places.

"Go to the wall tops, fire that arrow, and you'll see what you're up against." "And how do we know that you won't attack us" asked Tenga. "My good warrior", said Taiza, "It would be very bad for my honor and that of the army's to attack you now. I have a better sense of it than the local members of my species." Having said that the fox shifted into a cross-legged position, folded his paws in his lap, shut his eyes, and began to breathe through his snout. "Meditation" commented Radon as he turned to leave the gatehouse. "Tenga stay here and guard him. If he tries something funny, kill him" ordered Dran as he left to follow the abbot.

After getting a bow from a hiding place by the lake he joined the abbot over the threshold. Passing the arrow to the Skipper, Radon commented, "Well Skip, give it a shot and let's see what happens." "But Father", retorted Skipper, "what if firing this arrow does cause an attack?" "If it does, we'll have Tenga kill our guest simple as that." Not being able to think of any other problems at the moment, Skipper notched the arrow to his bow, drew back, and fired. As it flew the arrow produced a whistling sound that pierced the air. Then, it was silenced as it struck the ground. Silence rained for a time, then, they heard it. Sounds of hundreds, if not thousands of marching paws and rolling wheels coming from all around the abbey.

Soon the entire area was populated by soldiers of the army that had been given by the Emperor to Taiza. As they gazed wide eyed at the army against them, five creatures approached the gate. One looked to be a large golden eagle with metal spikes attacked to his beak and talons. He wore an armor of the same material of the arrow, and he bore a helmet of interesting design. The four other beasts that had approached the gate also had helmets that had half faces on them, obscuring what they were. The armor they wore was made from decorated steel and they all carried double-pronged staffs that were razor-edged. "I guess those beasts are the lieutenants" commented Radon. "Actually", said one the beasts, "The correct term is Shogun." The beast that had spoken removed his helm, revealing the face of a hare!

Radon and Dran were shocked! A hare, with an army of vermin!? "I suggest you take a look around your abbey. There are far more of us then you see now." Having said that the hare put his helmet back on and retreated with the rest out of arrow range. Without question Radon hitched up his habit and began to dash around the wall top. As he ran he saw more soldiers, all in well made armor, siege weapons that could bring down the walls, and confirmed that the army had indeed surrounded Redwall. As he approached the threshold again the Skipper shouted at his, "What were thinking dashing off like that Radon?!" The fact that he was addressing the Abbot by name was a sign of his irritation.

"Silence Skipper! I had to see what we were up against and things don't look good. They have more than enough siege weapons to bring the walls and gates down and better armor, weapons, and fighters than us. I saw quite a few who had swords, bows, and knives! The point is, we don't stand a chance." With that Radon turned and went down the stairs to the gatehouse with the Skipper following as he digested the information.

Barging into the Gatehouse, Radon stared coldly at the gold fox, who was still in a meditative stance. "Well, I've seen it." Opening his eyes and resuming a knelling position, the fox said, "then ill cut to the chase. Here is the Ultimatum, if you surrender, then all in the abbey will be allowed to leave unharmed in any way to go where you please. If you don't, then we shall destroy your walls and/or gates, kill all old beasts, and send your children to my homeland to be whatever the buyer wants them to be. And I can assure you, some of the people there aren't exactly noble."

"How long do I have to decide on this" asked Radon. "Until the time of day my homeland is named after." "And that is" asked Dran. "The Rising Sun Lands" Taiza responded. He rose to leave when without warning; Tenga drew his sword and struck! Radon was sure he would here the sound of blade meeting flesh but instead he heard metal meeting metal. Taiza had drawn an oddly shaped sword from a hilt he had hidden in his robes. Scowling, Taiza growled, "So it is true, Redwall's famous sword is made of star metal. You are lucky mouse that we are not on the battle field." Retreating, he sheathed his blade. "As I am a guest I will honor the rules and not fight. But just you wait mouse, if we ever meet on the field of combat, it'll be your end!"

Having said that, he bowed to the Abbot and left with Dran escorting him. Tenga turned to Radon; eyes alight with the fires of rage."Father, surely your not going to let him do this to us?!" Radon placed his paws in his wide sleeves and responded, "We may have no choice, you didn't see the army he brought with him. Against such a force we stand next to no chance. Now listen, we have until tomorrow at sunrise to give our answer. Tonight we will hold a meeting of the council to decide on the best course of action. I will say no more on the matter until then." Radon turned and left for the main building, where the first plates of breakfast were being set out.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen over Mossflower woods. The green land was lit by the stars and moon, unhindered by clouds. Yet, in Redwall Abbey, another light was shining. That of fire, which lit the recesses of Cavern Hole. Around a large table sat the council of elders, Tenga, and Dran. The atmosphere was grim as the abbot made his report of what he had seen along with the Ultimatum. "Well, it's quite obvious what we do, we fight!" That was Brother Sein, an aged bank vole. "Did you not hear my report? If we fight, Redwall is doomed" responded Radon. "But what else can we do? Redwall has never surrendered in its history." This was Sister Sahra the healer, a shrew.

"There's a first for everything Sister. But for now, let's consider the possibilities. If we fight, we all die eventually, and the young ones are used as slaves. If we surrender, they let us go unharmed where we wish" said the Abbot. "But how can we be sure they'll let us go" asked Sein. "Simple, their leader said he was honorable. I saw many examples of this in my meeting with him. My guess is that he won't attack us if we surrender because it would be dishonorable." "But he's a fox! Foxes are tricksters" shouted Radon. "Never the less we have no choice." Radon turned to the Abbey record keeper, Sister Hana. "Where could we go if we were to surrender?"

The Sister frowned as she began. "There are quite a few places where we can go father. One choice is obviously Salamandastron. Another would be to go to Southsward Country and set up an Abbey there. We could also get a ship somehow and go to Riftgaurd, we'd be welcomed there." "We could also become nomads like the Guosim" suggested Sein. "No", Radon said shaking his head, "It would take to long to adjust. Isn't there an island in a hidden lake somewhere?" Sister Hana shook her head. "No. The isle in the lake is inhabited by an army's worth of water rats who are trying to live in peace. We leave them be. Also we can forget about Terramort and Sampetra isles."

"Why are we talking about this?! We have to fight" shouted Tenga. "We need to be talking about-""SILENCE" shouted Radon. "You didn't see what I saw. There are too many of them! They have us severely out numbered, armed, armored, and experienced! Our only hope is to surrender! But we will take back Redwall. I have a plan. Have any of you heard of the Path side Lantern?" The entire council gasped. The Path side Lantern was a tavern where mercenaries of all kind went! "Father, you're not serious about sending Tenga or Dran there are you" asked Foremole Grunn who for some reason didn't speak like a normal mole. "Oh their not going, I am." Everybeasts eyes widened. Tenga was about to sat something when Radon interrupted him. "Yes me. I know more about woodland lore than any of you. I have to go to represent the Abbey properly, and to get past the army."

"You see" he continued, "This is my plan. I go to the tavern to recruit some mercenaries to protect us on the way to Salamandastron. Once there, we prepare to take back our Abbey. With the help of the Long Patrol and the mercenaries if they stay with us that long, we can have Redwall back by the next season." "A good idea, but why so long?" "Because we'll be training to fight as well." This caused an uproar among the Council. "I know I know it's an idea that should not have been brought up but we have no choice! We can't leave all the fighting to the Long Patrol that would be wrong. It's our home so we have to fight for it! The matter is closed, start preparations to leave for Salamandastron. I'm going out now." And without further word, the Abbot stalked out of Cavern Hole.

(A N) I know it's not as long as you would have liked but I want to extend the story among more chapters. Next time, the Abbot meets a very important ally. Until next time!


End file.
